Kim Possible at the House of Mouse
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Kim and Ron attend the House of Mouse at Disneyland while Pete, Drakken and Shego join forces to ruin their evening.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible" or "House of Mouse." They are both properties of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"Kim Possible at the House of Mouse"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Invitation to the House of Mouse"

I was always very humble when being called a celebrity. After all, I had saved the world so many times that to me, it was just unlike any other side job. However, when it came to being a celebrity, if anyone wanted me to take part in anything personal to them, I had to say "yes" to it. But in the days following the junior prom at Middleton High, everyone was paying a little more attention to me and Ron since we had recently became lovers. We were not kids anymore, but young adults and we wanted to be that way.

…

But there was a time when we were invited to share our celebrity status and also feel like we were kids again. It all started one night as our last summer vacation as high school students was drawing to an end. I was just finishing up my assigned summer reading when I heard the phone ringing.

"Hey Ron," I said, answering the phone. "What's up?"

"Nothing, KP," my boyfriend replied. "Just finishing up my summer reading before I head over to Smarty Mart. Barkin and I have the night shift. You know, I need to be honest with you, Kim. There are times when I wish that we were kids again."

Hearing this made me slightly confused and bewildered.

"Why do you say that?"

"How can I put this?" explained Ron. "I don't know, I think that you and I need to, I don't know, do something fun that puts a cap on our childhood before we become seniors."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "We are still kids as long as we are in school. Plus, we can be children at heart even after we grow up. If you want to do something like going to Disneyland for a weekend, we can do that you know."

…

However, before I could hear Ron respond to my suggestion, I heard a knock at the door of my bedroom.

"Kimmie," answered a voice that belonged to my dad. "May I come in for a second?"

"Hang on, Ron," I said to Ron before putting the phone down and walking towards the bedroom door. "What's up, dad?"

"There's some kind of invite from Disneyland," he answered, handing me a golden envelope with a Mickey Mouse sticker on it and that it was addressed to me. "Something about being at the House of Mouse nightclub or something like that. Let me know what it is."

"Sure dad," I replied before he shut the door on me. Once he was gone, I walked back over to the phone. "Hey Ron, sorry about that. For some reason, I got some kind of invite from Disneyland."

"This is getting quite weird, KP," remarked Ron. "I also got a golden invitation from Disneyland, too. Something tells me that Disneyland is taking advantage of our celebrity status. Open yours and I'll open mine."

Opening the envelope, I pulled the invite out of the envelope and read the invite out loud to Ron.

"Dear Kim Possible," I said as I read the invitation out loud to Ron. "We here at the House of Mouse in Disneyland wish to invite you as a special guest on Saturday August 27th at 10:00pm. Please respond as soon as possible, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, co-owners of the House of Mouse."

"What a strange coincidence," remarked Ron, whose voice was now filled with excitement. "I got the same letter too. Something tells me that the main mouse is taking note of our celebrity status. Plus, we'll be hanging out with some of our favorite Disney characters."

"Only that they won't be just people in costumes," I said, placing the invite on my nightstand. "From what I hear, once the costumed characters are gone, the real characters come to life. It should be interesting, I'll say. Listen, I need to get back to my summer reading. Talk tomorrow?"

"Sure," replied Ron. "We can make flight and hotel arrangements this weekend. Love you, KP!"

"Love you, Ron!"

With those words, I hung up the phone and returned to my summer reading.

…

The next morning, Ron and I met up at Bueno Nacho to discuss what the next steps would be in going to Disneyland.

"All right, I think this is what we should do," I said. "We should fly out on Friday and hit Disneyland on Saturday and Sunday. Then, we fly home on Monday. What do you say?"

"Not bad, KP," replied Ron. "But, we aren't attending the House of Mouse until 10:00pm. So, we should consider hitting the park on Saturday night, before we go to the House of Mouse."

I considered the options, but had to remember that there was going to be much more to visiting Disneyland than just going on the legendary rides.

"I somewhat agree, but aren't we doing dinner or something before hand?" I asked. "I mean, Mickey might ask me to sing _Say the Word_ on stage or something."

"That song you sang at the school talent show?" remarked Ron. "Hey, I wouldn't mind hearing you sing it again. I'd bet you teach some of those Disney characters a thing or two about being a great singer."

"Well, you have to remember," I cautioned. "That some of the Disney characters just happen to be singers and really good ones."

"Name a few."

"Snow White for one and maybe Ariel, Belle and Jasmine."

"Let them be who they are," laughed Ron, who I noticed was being insensitive at these legends. "I mean, who dealt with Seven Dwarfs, wicked sea witches and who knows what else?"

I knew that Ron was trying to be supportive, but he was also being somewhat of a jerk. Perhaps he was excited, but I wasn't sure of it. He had to show decency and respect for some of the best characters in the business.

…

Little did either one of us know however at that moment another meeting was taking place. This was a meeting between our greatest enemies, Dr. Drakken and Shego and Mickey's greatest enemy, Pete…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Meeting with Pete"

While Ron and I were preparing to heading out to California for our guest appearance at the House of Mouse, the sounds of alarms rang throughout the Middleton Prison as our two greatest enemies made their escape from their confinement.

"Did we lose them, Shego?" asked Drakken, struggling to make his way through the woods. "I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Do you want to be free or not, Dr. D?" remarked Shego, crossly as she fired several of her laser blasts from her hands at the approaching guards. "I can't hold them off forever, you know!"

Rolling his eyes, Drakken made his way through the woods, tripping over branches and stumps along the way. Soon, they eventually made their way over to a clearing where a car was waiting for them and inside was a overweight humanoid cat in a gray suit.

"Get in if you know what is good for you!" he cried as the two villains got into the car and the humanoid cat sped off. "All right, they should lose your trail soon. Now then, for the reason why I asked you to come meet with me. I have a small club that I want to take over from a certain little mouse and his friends."

"A small club?" scoffed Shego. "We know what you are talking about, Pete. You want the House of Mouse as I recall. But why recruit us?"

"Why did I even help you break out of prison to begin with?" remarked Pete, looking up at the rear view mirror to the escaped convicts. "I found out that your archenemies are going to be Mickey Mouse's guests at the House of Mouse and don't any places of business get bad business if things go wrong?"

"Well, obviously," chuckled Drakken, who couldn't help but feel slightly humored by this conversation. "But, all that I want is world domination, not to put a club out of business."

"Maybe we should just hear him out," remarked Shego, nudging her boss in the side of his stomach. "He must have a good reason, don't you?"

"I do," said Pete. "When I found out that Kim Possible and what's his name were going to be attending the House of Mouse, I just knew that I had to get a hold of you two. What I propose is that we do this sort of two for one deal. You finish off Kim Possible and I get to shut down the House of Mouse and make Mickey and his friends the laughingstock of Disneyland. What do you say?"

Drakken and Shego considered the matter that Pete proposed to them. After a few moments, they gave their answer just as Pete pulled into a seedy motel not far from the prison.

"We'll do what you propose, Pete," said Drakken. "However, I expect you to give us something in return. Perhaps co-ownership of the House of Mouse, per say? I have a few ideas for how to make the House of Mouse even better under our leadership."

"We will see, blue boy," laughed Pete, sarcastically as he led them into the motel. "I didn't plan on sharing the House of Mouse with anyone other than me and me alone. But, what if owning the House of Mouse with me was the first step in world domination? Think of the possibilities."

And Drakken did consider the possibilities. He couldn't help but think back of how he had a similar situation during the Diablo invasion. Bueno Nacho was his headquarters and having a similar location would give him the confidence needed to carry out another plan of world domination.

"I like how you think, Pete," he said. "When do we head out to the House of Mouse?"

"Just as soon you change out of those dreary uniforms," replied Pete, throwing some clothes for Drakken and Shego to change into. "We have a plane that is waiting for us at the airport."

"What plane?" asked Drakken.

"I have my ways," answered Pete as Drakken and Shego changed out of their prison uniforms and into their regular clothes. "With me, you don't have to fly commercial and you get the first class treatment from point A to point B. And that's another benefit to joining forces with me, blue boy. You'll get the first class treatment all the way."

Of course, Shego couldn't help but feel somewhat neglected at this. Fortunately, Pete took immediate notice of her reactions.

"And so do you, sweetheart," he laughed. "You get a fair share of the deal as well. Not co-ownership, but plenty of privileges that is around the rank of being an owner."

"Well, then what are waiting for?" said Drakken. "Let's get moving."

And with those words, they all made their way out to California under a low profile.

…

Meanwhile, we spent the next few weeks finishing up our summer assignments and soon, the day came for Ron and I to head out to Disneyland. Getting up early in the morning of the 26th of August, we made our way over to Logan Airport in Boston and checked in for our American Airlines flight to Los Angeles.

Soon, after a long day of flying across the country, the night came for Ron and I to attend the House of Mouse.

"Hey KP, I was just thinking," Ron said as I finished applying my makeup. "About what I said before about the Disney Characters. Perhaps you're right, I should respect them for who they really are."

"Glad you finally came to your senses," I replied as I turned around smoothed out the sleeveless navy-blue dress I wore for special occasions. "You should respect them for who they are and even though that Drakken and Shego are in prison, the threat is still out there. So, be on your guard in case."

"Why do say that?" remarked Ron as he adjusted his red bow tie.

"I don't know, I just have this hunch that Drakken and Shego are planning something," I said as I slid on my tan stockings over my legs. "But, maybe its just my instincts telling me something that something is going to be happening and we need to be on our guard."

"Let's just enjoy our time among the best of the best," said Ron. "We do need to enjoy our last bit of childhood before becoming adults."

Ron was right, but had we known that Drakken and Shego escaped from prison, then our attention would be devoted to that. But, it wasn't and our night among the greatest of the greatest was about to be ruined…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"House of Mouse"

So Ron and I arrived at the House of Mouse on Main Street with the intention of living out our childhood fantasies. I will have to admit however that being among Disney characters was in my view, not only exciting, but also very intimidating. I clearly didn't want to be embarrassed in any way, but with Drakken and Shego still kind of a threat, who knew how the night was going to go to begin with? I hastily made my way over to a large mirror to make sure that my hair was straight, but this was a mirror that was completely different from any other mirror as it had a green face in front of it in the center.

"You look troubled," the mirror said, who was eyeballing me to an extent. "Would you like to wonder if you are the fairest one of all?"

"Um, no," I chuckled meekly. "I'm just a crimefighter just wanting to make sure she looks nice for her fellow Disney characters. Besides, isn't Snow White the fairest of them all?"

"That's true," chuckled the mirror. "However, for someone who is modern day, you seem to be closer to fairest of them all more than anything. But, I see something in your future, something that will lead up to your greatest challenge."

I couldn't quite get what the Magic Mirror was saying to me, but then again, he wasn't on screen for very long in Snow White, so I decided to ignore what he was trying to tell me.

"Um, thanks for telling me about this challenge," I said meekly. "Enjoy the evening!"

So, I walked off to join Ron who was checking us in with the receptionist.

"Hello, Mr. Stoppable," said a female duck from behind a receptionist's desk with a smile on her bill. "Welcome to the House of Mouse. I'm Daisy…"

"I know who you are," he interrupted. "Used to watch all of your cartoons with Donald Duck, your boyfriend. Where is he anyway?"

"Um, doing his job of overseeing the club," Daisy remarked unsuringly. "He is co-owner of the House of Mouse you know. Where is the other half…?"

"I'm here!" I interrupted walking over to join Ron at the receptionist's. "And yes, we happen to be the guests personally invited by Mickey Mouse himself."

Daisy chuckled to herself and checked us in, then she turned her attention back to us.

"By the way, Kim Possible," she remarked excitedly. "I just love how you balance your everyday life with saving the world. In fact, I am trying to get my nieces to look up to you as a role model."

"That's nice of you to say such a thing," I said, a smile on my face. "If you like, have them meet me after the show."

Excitedly, Daisy allowed us to enter the main hall of the House of Mouse and we were soon directed to our table by one of the Penguin Waiters from _Mary Poppins_. When we saw that our table was a reserved table, both Ron and I couldn't help but wonder of the fact that being VIP's could attract Drakken and Shego or any one of our enemies to begin with.

…

But, we couldn't think for very long as a spotlight pointed towards the stage and the house lights were dimmed.

"And now," called a booming voice. "Call him, beep him, if you want to reach him…Mickey Mouse!"

"Thanks, Mike!" cried the legendary mouse, as he dashed on stage, addressing his audience. "I hope you are looking forward to tonight gang, because we have in the house of mouse tonight the one and only crime buster who manages both a High School life and Global Saving responsibilities Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable!"

"Thank you and thank you!" Ron replied, standing up and bowing to the audience much to my displeasure. I joined Ron and got a little more respectable response from our fellow Disney characters. Well, most of them, I should say.

"Well, they may mix business with pleasure," said a muscular man in a red shirt and brown pants from another table that caught our attention. "But no one manages their double lives like Gaston!"

"Easy for you say," Ron said turning to him in a casual manner. "Go chase Belle or something. She's sitting right over there!"

Gaston looked over towards Belle in her gold ball gown sitting next to the Beast.

"But not someone as beautiful as you," he said to me, taking my hand and admiring the sleeveless navy blue dress I was wearing. "Come give me a kiss!"

Now I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable of this and Ron managed to shoo Gaston away from our table by telling him that the Bimbettes were in danger.

"I don't know what got into him," remarked Ron. "Doesn't he have anything better to do with his life?"

"Apparently not," I said, taking a sip of soda. "But, let's not get the negativity's of this night get to us. We've got a full night to enjoy."

…

Meanwhile, in the parking lot of the House of Mouse, Pete along with Drakken and Shego were scheming ways to ruining our night.

"All right, you two," he said. "Do you know what to do?"

"Of course we do, fat boy," chuckled Drakken. "All we have to do is ruin Kim Possible's night and in doing so, we ruin the night of everyone else in there. Minus the Embarassing Ninjas, of course."

"Just leave it to me, boys," laughed Shego as she lept onto the roof of the building. "It's time that we turn Kim Possible night upside down."

Drakken and Pete watched as Shego climbed into the House of Mouse.

"What exactly do you two have in mind?" asked Pete.

"Well, there is the usual things," answered Drakken. "Whoopee cushions; pouring ice water on Kim; those kinds of things."

While Pete was eager and delighted to hear these plans, he had far more ambitious matters in mind.

"Oh, if you are going to play the game of making this a night to remember," he chuckled. "Then, I've got some tips that are going to help you out big time."

…

And with that, Pete whispered his plans to Drakken while Shego entered through the roof and little did we know that she was making her way through the ventilation system.

"Hey Ron," I said, stopping my appetizer of Caesar salad. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked.

"That pitter patter sound in the ceiling," I answered, trying to listen in.

"It's probably nothing, KP," remarked Ron. "Its Disney, what do you expect? Probably Cinderella's mice going for a stroll."

"If they are," I said, pointing over to where Cinderella's mouse friends, Jaq and Gus were sitting with their human friend. "Then, how come they are sitting over there? Something isn't right and I'm going to take a look. If anyone asks, just tell them I had to use the ladies room."

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food while I went looking for the source of the noise having a strong hunch that Drakken and Shego had finally escaped from prison and were now out to finish the job of defeating me once and for all…


End file.
